Cross the Line
by EdxRoy13
Summary: Edward Elric is sent over to our side and lands himself into a crime scene that NCIS is investigating. Victims of the serial killer look familiar to him and so does the killers technique. Can Ed help or will the two clash?  Some yaoi and surprise quest!
1. Late

It was a cold day in December and 'Very Special' Agent Anthony DiNozzo, otherwise none as Tony, was late for work at NCIS. He paced the elevator that felt as if it were going slower then usual.

_DING!_

He was about to run out of the elevator, but to his dismay his boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Gibbs for short, was standing in his way.

"Going somewhere, Tony?" Gibbs asked, Timothy 'Tim' McGee and Ziva David standing behind him, smiling at their late teammate.

Tony gulped slightly. "Are we?"

"Dead body in an alley near here," McGee explained to Tony as the three climbed into the silver elevator. "A little late, Tony?" Ziva asked. McGee chuckled. Tony shot him a glare. "Shut it, McGiggle."

A sudden pain hit the back of Tony's head.

"That was for being late," Gibbs told him. Tony rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, Boss."

They arrived at the crime scene moments later. Gibbs went up to the police tape and showed his bag to the officer, who let him and his team through. They walked up to the blood soaked corpses of the Major, his daughter, and a large white dog.

Tony started taking pictures by Gibbs' orders. "Family walk gone wrong," he muttered as Ziva bagged and tagged. McGee was taking interviewing marine's friend that found the family.

"Does he have a wife?" he asked. The man shook his head. "No…Mrs. Tucker died two years ago…" he said. McGee nodded and wrote that down. "I know no death is good, but I'm glad to know that they won't miss each other,' the man said.

Just then Donald 'Ducky' Mallard and Jimmy Palmer drove up to collect the three bodies. Gibbs looked around. Something felt off. He then heard a shuffling in the shadows where the alley way became perpendicular with another and the one they were in ended. He took out his gun and sulked down the alley. He saw a small figure stand from the wall. Gibbs pointed his gun at the shadow. "Stop! NCIS!" he barked out. Then the figure took of down the alley. Ziva quickly followed.

The figure was fast, but Ziva was catching up quick. When they got into the light Ziva saw the shadow turn into a person. They had a black dress shirt on with black leather pants and combat boots rimmed with red. A silver chain hung from the pants and attached to their belt. Their long, blond hair, which was pulled back in a ponytail, following behind them.

Ziva pulled out her gun and took aim. Since the person wouldn't stop, she was going to make them stop. She fired, hitting their left shoulder. A loud gasp and a thud told her that she hit her target. She walked to the body and handcuffed him since he was already facedown. She pulled him up and noticed the height difference. He had to have been only 5 foot. She looked at his face that was framed by the rest of his blond hair. His jaw was clenched, big, golden eyes glaring up at her. She sighed and pulled the injured boy back to the crime scene.

"Gibbs!" she called, stopping next to him. "I got him." Gibbs stood and looked down at the boy. "This…is him?" he asked, pointing at the short, bleeding boy with disbelief. She nodded. "Do you think he's the killer?" McGee asked. The boy twitched slightly.

Gibbs then got an idea and grabbed the teen by the back of the neck. He led his other to the three bodies Ducky was examining and forced him to look. "Do you know them?" he asked.

The blonde's breathing stopped. His face turned as white as the snow surrounding them. Images of his passed felled his mind. Then everything went black for him.


	2. Nightmare

"Mom! Mom!" a small blonde boy of 9 yelled as he ran to his mother who was in the garden. Trisha brushed her brown hair behind her ear and smiled at her son. "What is it, Ed?" she asked as she stopped her tomato picking. He giggled and held out the tiny metal cow in his hands. "A present!" he told happily. "I transmuted it." His mother smiled and petted his hair back, making the boy's smiled grow wider. "You did, Ed? You're your father's son alright," she said. "Thanks. You really are amazing, Ed, to be able to create something as neat as this." She got quiet. "But…" she whispered, dropping the tomatoes she held in her apron. Ed looked up and saw his worst nightmare. Standing where Trisha once was stood what he and his brother had created after the failed human transmutation. "You couldn't make Mommy right, could you?" it asked.

In fear, Ed backed away.

"Big brother…" a small voice came behind him. He turned a stared, seeing a little girl about three with long brown hair in braided pigtails with a large white dog next to her. The two then morphed together forming a chimera. "Wanna play?" it asked.

Ed gasped, sitting up straight in the bed he was in. His breath came out in heavy pants, his bangs sticking to his face. He was 16 now. He first had that nightmare when he was 12. He sighed and nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a voice next to him.

"You okay?" the voice of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs asked. Ed stared at him and glared. "Who wants to know?" he growled. Gibbs met Ed's glare. "I'm Gibbs. Why where you at my crime scene?" he asked. Ed glare faltered. "Crime scene?" the teen asked, confused. His gold eyes then widened in remembrance. Now he knew why he had his nightmare. The little girl looked like Nina, the dog like Alexander, and the man like Shou Tucker. He sighed, eyes now sad and distant.

"I don't know why I was there…I woke up then a gun was pointed at me, so I ran, got shot, and then…I saw that family and…now I'm here," he explained. He then remembered another thing. "Killer…you…YOU DON'T THINK I DID THAT, DO YOU?" he yelled. Gibbs held up a hand, a sign that meant calm down. "No. I don't. If you had been you wouldn't have passed out because of seeing your work," Gibbs admitted. Ed's shoulders relaxed. Since Ziva had shot him they had to take ff his shirt and patch up his wounds. Only Gibbs himself and Ducky knew about the boys prosthetics. They decided to let the boy think that no one knew and tell when he was ready.

Ed messed with his gloves. "So…what is this place?" He looked around. This room looked like a glass box and through the glass Ed saw an elevator. It seemed like a hospital room in a suppressed space.

"This is where we take care of injuries here at NCIS," Gibbs said. "You were shot so we patched you up here. A lot easier then hospitals. They wouldn't let us ask questions there." Ed nodded in understanding. "Well… you asked your questions," he said. He stood up from the bed. "Can I go now?" Gibbs smiled at the childish behavior. "We'll go upstairs. I still have questions." Ed groaned and followed the man to the elevator. Gibbs hit the button. Ed looked around. This elevator seemed more advanced then the ones in Central. Gibbs looked at him.

"What's your name?" he asked. Ed looked at him. "Edward Elric, but call me Ed," he said. Gibbs nodded. "Gibbs," he introduced. The two were silent for the rest of the ride.

_DING!_

Ed walked out as the doors opened. His eyes widened. Everything as so advanced. What year was he in?

He looked around as Gibbs went to him desk. He looked down and saw a small calendar. 2010. Ed suppressed a gasped. That was almost 100 years after the year he was once in. He gulped and shook his head. Where has the gate taken him?


	3. Introductions

"I'm telling you, Tony," the forensic specialist, Abigail 'Abby' Sciuto started. "There's no way the kid did it. There isn't a speck of his DNA on the crime scene." Tony gave what resembled a slight pout.

"He was wearing gloves," Ziva recalled, stepping around Tony to look at the bubbly goth, who gave her a smug look. "I know that, Ziva. There aren't any fibers from his clothing on the scene either. None of it matches."

Tim was thinking, pacing the floor. He would go towards the door, turn, and head for the sliding glass door on the other side. He couldn't get the kids shocked, terrified face out of his head. That wasn't what a killer looked like; then again they have been tricked before.

Tony was now ranting about some movie that had to do with their conversation, but Tim stopped him. "Say he's not the killer? What if this kid is a victim in this too? What if he saw what happened?" he suggested.

Just then, Gibbs and said kid walked into the lab. Tony went to Gibbs. "Hey, Boss! Maybe this little guy is actually a victim and saw what happened?" Tim was just about to yell at Tony for stealing his idea when a certain blonde started to yell at the top of his lungs. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT INSTEAD OF A TRAIN THEY HAVE TO RIDE A DAMN CENTIPEDE TO GET AROUND?"

Tony jumped about a foot in the air and took cover behind Ziva. The blonde panted heavily and sighed. "…I'm not…short…" He knew he had to control himself. He knew this world was unlike his own. He had to be careful.

Ziva chuckled. "I like this kid." Tony glared at her as Gibbs spoke. "Ed, meet Agent David, our weapons expert." Ziva stepped forward and shook his hand. It felt cold and hard. Very strange, but she ignored it. "Nice to meet you..um…Ed. No heart feelings about your shoulder?" Ed blinked. 'Heart?' he thought. Tony leaned down. "It's HARD feelings, ZEE-va…!" he hissed. "Oh, whatever."

Gibbs continued. "This is Agent McGee, our Junior Field Agent." "AKA McGeek," Tony teased. Gibbs ignored that comment. "He specializes in computer technology." Tim shook Ed's hand. "Too bad we had to meet under such horrible circumstances." Ed nodded. "Likewise."

Tony smiled proudly, thinking he was going to be introduced next, but Gibbs went to Abby instead. "And this is Abby, our forensic scientist." Said goth smiled happily and hugged Ed. "Don't worry. I know you didn't kill them," she said, a bit too cheerful. Ed went pale a bit, thinking about the events that had happen earlier. "Is it…physically possible to forget a certain event in your life?" he whispered, though it went unheard.

"His DNA doesn't match any of the fibers?" Prints were out of the question because of the gloves. Abby smiled and showed the failed DNA tests on the screen. "Nope! Not a single match, Gibbs! The boy's in the clear."

Tim looked at Ed. "I think we should keep him here, though, Boss. He could be helpful and remember some things," he suggested. Gibbs gave that rare, yet all knowing smile. "I know that, McGee. Abby, watch the kid while I go see Ducky." With that Gibbs left the lab, Abby doing a cute little salute as he did so and Tony as never introduced.


End file.
